


Invisible Chains

by feentanz



Series: One Shots [38]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, basically just a lot of jealous!nik, nik has a freak out, thats it tbh, zoya goes with kirigin to the autumn revel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: Instead, she held his gaze, batting her lashes suggestively. “I don’t think my private life is any of your concern,” she muttered under her breath, ignoring the racing of her heart with every touch, with every second they stayed close like this.  “I’m just looking out for you,” Nikolai replied, briefly glancing over her shoulder at the other guests. “Kirigin is hardly the right match for you.” Zoya didn’t miss the edge to his voice, or the way his expression hardened a little as he said Kirigin’s name. Was this wounded pride, because suddenly he didn’t have her full attention anymore?
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Invisible Chains

“Do you already have a dress for the revel?” Zoya didn’t even look up from the file she was reading, her eyes continuing to scan the page of the report as if nothing was wrong. 

Genya looked up in surprise, twisting a strand of auburn hair around her finger. 

The Triumvirate had met Nikolai in the war room early this morning, and so far Nikolai had noticed that his general was being unusually silent. 

Now she was glancing at Genya expectantly. “Yes or no?” 

Genya blinked, then put her own file down. “Since when do you care about the revel?” 

Zoya responded with a half-shrug, fluffing some hair back over her shoulders. “I need a dress too.”  
  
Nikolai nearly choked on his tea. 

Zoya gave him a confused look, watching him cough with a raised eyebrow. “Do you need help drinking your tea, Your Highness?”

Genya, on the other hand, seemed much more excited. “You’re coming?” she exclaimed, already beaming. “I thought you hated revels!” 

Zoya rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. “Do you have a dress or not?” 

Nikolai was finally able to stop coughing and breathe again, setting his tea down for now. He wasn’t sure why he was  _ so  _ surprised, but for as long as he had known Zoya she had never shown up for any of Count Kirigin’s parties, least of all a revel. And Kirigin had surely not wasted any opportunity to convince her to come. 

“I have,” Genya confirmed. “But I’ll find you one as well.” She was studying Zoya, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. “Who are you going with?” 

Zoya looked away then, flipping to the next page of her report. “Who says I’m going with anyone?” 

Genya snorted. “Just tell me.” 

Nikolai found himself suddenly tensed, subconsciously gripping the edge of the table. He was fighting the urge to stand up and leave. 

Zoya was considering her answer, finishing the last page of her report and putting it down on the table. “We need to strengthen our border controls.”  
  
“ _ Zoya,”  _ Genya complained. 

Nikolai was grinding his teeth, watching Zoya smirk as she turned to Genya. He hated every minute of this. He wasn’t sure why he even cared who Zoya had picked, and yet… He was used to her rolling her eyes at any man who looked her way, but evidently something had changed. 

Zoya eventually took pity on Genya. “Kirigin invited me.” 

Genya’s jaw dropped. “He’s invited you to hundreds of parties and you’ve never bothered to show.” 

Zoya shrugged. Her eyes suddenly turned to Nikolai. “Well, our king always tells me how much fun these revels are and I want to see for myself.” 

Nikolai clenched his jaw so hard he thought it might snap, trying his best to keep a neutral expression.  _ Kirigin, of all people.  _

Genya shook her head in disbelief. “What did he do to suddenly deserve your attention?” 

Nikolai was asking himself the same question. 

For a moment, Zoya hesitated. Then she shrugged again, getting up from her chair. “I was in the mood for some entertainment, and Count Kirigin volunteered.” She added a suggestive smile, then turned towards the door. “I have students to train.”  
  
Nikolai was staring after her.  _ Entertainment?  _ Maybe he was going to be sick. 

Genya suddenly turned her head towards him, her single eye seeming to pierce through him. “I assume you’re also going to be at the revel, Your Highness?” 

If he hadn’t been planning on coming before, he was definitely going to be there  _ now _ . “Of course,” Nikolai replied stiffly. What had Kirigin done to get Zoya’s attention? And why hadn’t he noticed sooner?

Nikolai took a long sip of his tea. “Don’t you think it’s sort of odd?” He couldn’t stop himself. “That Zoya is suddenly interested in Kirigan’s…  _ advances.”  _

Genya raised a brow. “So?” 

“I’m concerned. This doesn’t seem like her.” A lie, but he couldn’t very well tell the truth right now. He couldn’t say to Genya that even the thought of Zoya with someone else felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. 

Genya bit her lip to hide a smirk. “Concerned,” she muttered. “Of course.” Over another cup of tea she said, “But I’m sure Zoya can take care of herself.”

Of course, she could. Which made whatever he was feeling right now so confusing. “Right,” was all Nikolai said before he got to his feet as well. 

He had to get out of here. 

Because if he kept thinking about this any longer, he might just go insane. 

The revel was at Kirigin’s house, or rather his entire estate. Nikolai arrived fashionably late with Tolya at his heels who was muttering something about much rather staying home, but Nikolai dragged him along all the same. 

He spotted Tamar and Nadia on the dance floor instantly, both wearing matching dresses, and Genya at the bar, talking to David who looked like someone had played dress-up with him. 

Nikolai strode towards them, his gaze sweeping through the room.  _ Where was Zoya?  _ He almost bumped into Genya, who shot him an offended glance. 

“Looking for someone, Your Highness?” She raised a brow, taking a sip from the wine David had just handed her. The liquid matched the deep red of her dress. 

Nikolai straightened, trying to ignore his uneasiness. Kirigin was nowhere to be seen either, even though this was supposed to be  _ his _ party. “I wanted to congratulate Kirigin on the revel,” he said absentmindedly, still scanning the room. 

“Zoya isn’t here yet,” Genya said, answering the question he hadn’t asked out loud. “You can stop searching.” 

Nikolai huffed. “I wasn’t — ” He really needed a drink. Or two, preferably. He turned towards the bar, filling a glass of wine and taking a long sip. 

Genya was watching him with obvious amusement, but she didn’t say anything else.

Nikolai’s gaze turned to the door, wondering why exactly it was taking Zoya so long to arrive. Where was she? Even more importantly, was she already with Kirigin? The thought of that soured his mood even more, making Nikolai pour another drink. 

“You know,” Genya remarked. “You  _ could  _ use the time to socialize and maybe better your chances of finding a future bride.” 

Nikolai didn’t turn his gaze away from the door. He wasn’t even sure what he was hoping to see. Quite honestly he would be happiest if Zoya had changed her mind and stayed at the palace. 

But of course, he didn’t get quite as lucky. 

The doors were suddenly opened and Zoya strode into the room. Nikolai nearly choked on his drink as his eyes took in what she was wearing. Zoya in a  _ kefta  _ was already a sight he had needed to get used to, but the familiarity of their routine had made it easier for him to be immune to her looks on a daily basis. 

She had just blown it all up. 

Zoya was wearing a silver floor-length dress, decorated with blue gemstones at the neckline. It hugged every curve of her body and left very little to the imagination. The back was entirely exposed, and Nikolai had to down the rest of his drink before he could think straight again. 

He should have stayed away after all. 

Genya was smirking as she noticed his expression, sipping her wine with a knowing gaze. “Quite the dress.”  
  
Nikolai preferred not to comment on the topic. He was watching Zoya leaning closer to Kirigin, his arm now around her waist, one of her hands resting on his shoulder. Nikolai clenched his jaw at the sight, wanting to turn away, but at the same time not able to tear his gaze away. _Why_ was Zoya suddenly interested? She had ignored Kirigin for months, rolled her eyes at even the mention of his name. 

The music changed to a slower song, and Nikolai watched as the two of them strode towards the dance floor. As Zoya tossed her hair over her shoulders, her gaze searched the room. She caught Nikolai’s gaze for the briefest of moments, her blue eyes shining in the light of the chandelier. 

Nikolai felt a strange flash of calmness when he looked at her, but his frustration reappeared as Zoya turned away, slipping closer to Kirigin. 

He was going to need a stronger drink to survive this evening. 

Zoya was watching Nikolai from the corner of her eyes, now that he had turned away and resigned chatting with Genya. She hadn’t missed the look on his face when he had seen her walk in, and perhaps some part of her had even hoped for that reaction. 

After all, she had not chosen this dress to impress Kirigin. 

Nikolai was downing a glass of liquor as Genya whispered urgently, and Zoya tore her attention away with a frown. She didn’t want the king to catch her staring. 

The song ended and Zoya glanced towards the spot where Nikolai had been standing. But he was gone. She felt a sudden fear that he might have left — or worse, found someone to spend his night with — but she was proven wrong quickly enough. 

Because someone cleared their throat behind her, and then Nikolai was next to her, close enough that she could smell his cologne in the air. Zoya suppressed a shudder as she turned to face him. 

“Kirigin, my friend,” Nikolai greeted, his expression perfectly friendly, but his gaze oddly distant. “May I borrow my general for a moment?”  
  
Zoya was tempted to refuse, but Kirigin had already bowed and nodded, leaving the two of them alone.  _ Coward.  _

She tensed when Nikolai suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist, his fingers briefly brushing the naked skin of her back. He was pulling her closer, and she slowly rested one hand on his shoulder.

“Having a good time?” Nikolai asked quietly, his breath grazing the side of her neck. He was leaning in much too close. 

Zoya ignored the shiver which was running down her spine, straightening her back and taking a deep breath. “Of course,” she replied sharply. “Before you decided to interrupt my fun.”    
Nikolai’s face darkened, and for a second she thought he must truly be upset. Although, of course, she knew that he couldn’t care less about who she was dancing with. 

“I wasn’t aware you fancied Kirigin,” Nikolai remarked, his voice a little more on edge than she was used to. His hand was now resting on her lower back, pulling her dangerously close against his body. 

Zoya had trouble focusing on the dance, although Nikolai was doing a good job of leading so far. She hadn’t stumbled and fallen just yet. They were definitely more harmonious than her and Kirigin. “I wasn’t aware it was any of your business, Your Highness,” she replied, lifting her chin and holding his gaze. 

Nikolai smirked ever so slightly, but the crease between his brows didn’t disappear. He looked frustrated. “You don’t think you can do better, Nazyalensky?” he muttered in a low voice, spinning her around once and then pulling her back against his chest, his lips grazing the shell of her ear almost accidentally.

Zoya tensed at the touch but didn’t move away either. Instead, she leaned in closer, daring to see how far she could go. Here, in the middle of the ballroom. She lifted her head now, her face suddenly so close to Nikolai’s that if she moved only a little bit, she would have been able to kiss him. 

Instead, she held his gaze, batting her lashes suggestively. “I don’t think my private life is any of your concern,” she muttered under her breath, ignoring the racing of her heart with every touch, with every second they stayed close like this. 

“I’m just looking out for you,” Nikolai replied, briefly glancing over her shoulder at the other guests. “Kirigin is hardly the right match for you.” 

Zoya didn’t miss the edge to his voice, or the way his expression hardened a little as he said Kirigin’s name. Was this wounded pride, because suddenly he didn’t have her full attention anymore? For once, she couldn’t read what Nikolai was thinking. “Why do you care?” She wanted to know, shifting ever so slightly to bring some more distance between them. 

The song had ended and another had begun, and yet Nikolai didn’t let go of her. Zoya wondered if the other guests were already gossiping. 

This time Nikolai hesitated. He exhaled slowly, suddenly not meeting her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I care?” 

Zoya felt new irritation flaring up at the sound of his voice. She wasn’t used to not understanding Nikolai. Usually, they worked together so perfectly. 

The music ended yet again, and this time she pulled away. Nikolai let go of her waist almost hesitantly, and Zoya took a quick step backward.

“I need some fresh air,” she muttered, not even sure herself where her sudden change of mood came from and turned away before Nikolai could say anything else. 

Zoya slipped out of the ballroom, rushing through the long corridor and out of the estate. She took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the way she could still feel Nikolai’s hands all over her. 

The way she couldn’t forget that expression on his face. 

_ Why did he even have to dance with her?  _ Zoya shivered in the chilly air, but she didn’t want to go inside just yet. 

Suddenly someone else stepped outside, and she didn’t need to turn to know who it was. She sighed, resisting the urge to flee again. “I don’t need you to keep watch over me, Your Highness.” 

Nikolai chuckled, stepping out of the shadows and in front of her instead. “I’m not here to keep watch,” he replied. “But Genya is desperately trying to find me a bride today and it’s getting rather exhausting.” 

Zoya snorted, rolling her eyes. “Perhaps your standards are too high.” 

“Better too high than too low,” Nikolai shrugged, his eyes resting on her for a moment. Then he slipped out of his jacket, and before Zoya had time to protest he was right in front of her, draping the fabric around her shoulders. 

“I’m not cold,” Zoya said, even as she wrapped the jacket closer around herself. 

Nikolai huffed. “Right, that’s why you’re shaking.” His gaze briefly dropped down to her dress. “It’s no surprise you’re freezing.” 

Zoya narrowed her eyes at him. “Careful, Your Highness.” At least he had noticed. Nikolai usually never gave her a second look. 

He was smirking now, still watching her, and still standing much too close. Zoya shifted from one foot onto the other, suddenly nervous. It wasn’t a feeling she experienced often. 

Nikolai shifted just a little closer, his breathing caressing her lips now. “Why did you change your mind about Kirigin’s invitation?”

Zoya blinked at the words, for a second not able to answer.  _ Why did he care?  _ It cost her a lot of effort to hold his gaze, but she refused to back down. “Why are you so against me being here?” she retorted. 

Nikolai’s jaw hardened. “I’m not.” 

“Then why are you acting like this?” Now that she had started pushing, she couldn’t stop. Zoya lifted her chin, staring right into Nikolai’s eyes. “Why is it so hard to believe that I want to have some fun for  _ one  _ night?” 

She shouldn’t have said those last words. 

Because Nikolai’s eyes darkened, and before either of them could think about it, he was kissing her. 

Zoya gasped at the sudden contact, the tension melting away from her body as Nikolai’s hands slid into her hair, tilting her head back, deepening the kiss. She opened her lips under his, burying her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. He tasted of whiskey still, but somehow that made it even more intoxicating. 

Zoya barely felt it when Nikolai pushed her back against the wall, his lips now tracing the line of her jaw, moving to the side of her neck. It felt unreal, dreamlike. 

And dangerous. It was months of unreleased tension, months of hidden glances and accidental touches. And now that they had given in, Zoya was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be able to go back. 

A sound interrupted the moment, a branch breaking somewhere in the darkness. Zoya jumped at the sound, hitting her head on the wall when she backed away. 

Nikolai didn’t take his gaze off her, his eyes glued to hers. He blinked a few times in confusion. “I — ”

Zoya had never seen Nikolai speechless. She had never missed his ability to talk through everything as much as in this moment. Because she didn’t know what to say, either. 

He stepped away from her at last, releasing her from his hold. “Someone might see.” 

Zoya refused to acknowledge how those words hurt, turning her face away and slipping out of his jacket. “We should go back inside.” 

To her surprise, Nikolai seized her wrist, pulling her into his chest. “Don’t go back,” he muttered into her hair, his breath grazing the shell of her ear. “Don’t go back to  _ him. _ ”

Zoya stilled at that. The small voice in her head was whispering that she was making a mistake, that she was risking too much, but she didn’t have it in her to care. 

Instead, she gave up her resistance, nodding ever so slightly. 

And perhaps sealed Ravka’s fate in that moment. 

Zoya only vaguely remembered getting back to the palace. 

She remembered Nikolai calling for a carriage — including a very confused carriage driver who could not stop staring at Zoya — but the rest of it was mostly a blur, which had a lot to do with the fact that she had climbed into Nikolai’s lap and they had spend the entire ride to the palace engaged in numerous activities, all equally, if not more, inappropriate. 

But they didn’t care. Not that night. 


End file.
